


we shall live on in the hearts of others

by Zodiyak



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: K lives for a long time, K-2SO Lives, Luke finds K-2SO's backup drive, sad droids, the rest do not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiyak/pseuds/Zodiyak
Summary: There is a 80 percent chance that Cassian-“That was a very nice story. You have still not answered my question, and I would very much like the answer.” Kaytoo had always been honest. Cassian always said, ‘He says whatever comes to his circuits,” but Kaytoo never saw a problem with this. If people couldn't handle the truth, that wasn't his fault. But now, for the first time, Kaytoo did not entirely want the answer to his question.There is a 90 percent chance that Cassian-The human looked away, blond hair falling in his eyes. “I'm sorry. Cassian Andor died in the Battle of Scarif.” He seemed like he wanted to say more but stopped before any words could tumble out, making things worse. Kaytoo scanned the boy's vitals for anything indicating a lie.Scanned again.Again.“Explain.”





	we shall live on in the hearts of others

* * *

Before evacuating Yavin IV, K-2SO’s backup drive is found. He lives on.

- 

 

It is curiosity that brings him back.

Kaytoo’s circuits whir to life and there is something wrong. A quick diagnostic scan.

This is not his original body. Too short, too bulky. His visual processors flicker on and examine the abnormalities. _Well._

His backup drive seemed to have been placed in a Z65 security unit. The cannon on the left arm of this unit is burnt out and weighing the arm down.

“Sorry, it's the best I could find here. I didn't have time to find a better unit on Yavin IV.” Kaytoo strikes out at the voice, pinning the source to a nearby wall. A young man- just barely- stares back, blue eyes huge with surprise and sandy hair flopping around his face.

 _Unknown. A threat?_ “Where is Cassian?” Kaytoo demands, leaning closer to the boy. _He knows about Yavin but this could mean anything. There is a 73% chance the Rebellion has been compromised._

“I don't know who that is!” The human protests, displeasure screwing up his face. But then he pauses, a thought makes its way across his face. “Oh, do you mean Cassian Andor? From Rogue One?” Rogue One has no meaning to Kaytoo. This does not matter.

“I don't know what Rogue One is. Where is Cassian?” Kaytoo’s right arm presses harder against the- _Imperial, unknown, threat, where is he?_ The human’s eyebrows furrow. Kaytoo has seen this enough times on humans to know it often means anger or confusion.

_It is either confusion or this human is exceptionally stupid to show anger in his position._

“You don't know what happened to Rogue One? Really?” Confusion, then. “A group of rebels went Rogue and sent the Alliance the Death Star plans from Scarif. They're heroes!” The boy gesticulates with his arms, face softening in earnest passion before falling. “They gave their lives to save the galaxy.” Kaytoo almost wants to shut his auditory processors down.

_There is a 80 percent chance that Cassian-_

“That was a very nice story. You have still not answered my question, and I would very much like the answer.” Kaytoo had always been honest. Cassian always said, _‘He says whatever comes to his circuits,'_ but Kaytoo never saw a problem with this. If people couldn't handle the truth, that wasn't his fault. But now, for the first time, Kaytoo did not entirely want the answer to his question.

_There is a 90 percent chance that Cassian-_

The human angles his face away, blond hair falling in his eyes. “I'm sorry. Cassian Andor died in the Battle of Scarif.” He seems like he wants to say more but stops before any words could tumble out, making things worse. Kaytoo scans the boy's vitals for anything indicating a lie.

Scans again.

 _Again_.

_“Explain.”_

“Um, after Eadu-”

.

Cassian is gone. The human- _‘By the way, I’m Luke. Luke Skywalker’-_ told Kaytoo everything that had happened between the last time he loaded data and memory onto his backup drive, which was the short period of time between Eadu and his apparent departure from Yavin IV to Scarif. The drive was _supposed_ to have been in a drawer in Cassian’s bunkside table, but somehow managed to find its way to Luke Skywalker.

_“I found it in the droid repair bay. I guess someone dumped it there and forgot when we got to Hoth. I used to work with droids a lot, y’know. I found your drive and I guess I wanted to find out what it was like- or what you were like, I mean.”_

And so he found out. Kaytoo hopes he’s satisfied.

Luke Skywalker told him about the Heroes of Rogue One. Jyn Erso, Bodhi Rook, Chirrut Ïmwe, Baze Malbus, Cassian Andor.

(Kaytoo was surprised to hear his name in the list of Rogue One. He cannot think of one single reason why he would go rogue and sacrifice himself. Actually, there is one. Cassian probably made him do it.)

The plans had been transmitted to the Rebel Fleet, and then the Death Star arrived and killed them all.

_All burnt away, every last one of them._

_I knew Jyn Erso would only bring death. I knew and nobody listened to me. And now Cassian is gone._

Luke says that before he died, the pilot- Bodhi- told the Rebel Fleet of their bravery. Brave Jyn, Cassian. Chirrut and Baze. The Rebels that knew the odds were abysmal but they believed in Rogue One's cause anyway. They died selflessly. Which, Kay has a hard time believing. Jyn Erso was entirely selfish. But then, Luke says that Bodhi mentioned something interesting. That Jyn Erso had given Kaytoo a blaster before retreating into the vault. This seems like a small bit of information, insignificant. _But_. Kaytoo has met too many people like Jyn. Untrusting, unrelenting, hard. People like Jyn do not give droids like him blasters unless she trusts- _trusted_ \- him. He is not sure what to think anymore, when faced with what he believed and the evidence otherwise. He packs it way, for future deliberation. 

“The Death Star is gone, though! We blew it up! They didn't die in vain.”

Kaytoo does not care about this. His only friend is gone.

People say droids do not have feelings. Droids are these: servants, walking scrap metal, expendable . And Kaytoo’s personal favorite: You mouthy Imperial droid! Learn your place!

But Kaytoo is not just a droid. He has feelings and opinions. Albeit, he doesn't really “feel” like humans do. And his opinions tend to clash badly with other opinions. But he is himself. And he is alone.

 _"I’m sorry for your loss,” Luke had said. “I lost my aunt and uncle not long ago. They raised me and they were murdered by Stormtroopers. I didn't even get to say goodbye.”_  

Kaytoo did not see how this could bring Cassian back, but he supposed Luke was trying to- comfort?- him. Most organics did not bother, or didn't hold the opinion that one could comfort a droid at all. One has to have feelings to be comforted, after all. Luke is not Cassian, and could never be. But the human has good intentions.

And now there is a problem. Kaytoo did everything with Cassian. Without him, there was nothing to do, no purpose. Many of the Rebels were skeevy about Kay. They saw the Imperial logo on his unit and would walk I the other direction. They thought he would go back to his original programming at any moment and compromise the entire Rebellion. Since Cassian would never become offended on the slight on his programming, Kaytoo would be offended for him. He is such a good friend.

Cassian used to say that it was his personality that drove people away, but Kaytoo thought his personality was perfectly fine and therefore that argument was rude and invalid.

Not many of the Rebels would want Kaytoo around.

But nevertheless, after Kaytoo voices this issue aloud, Luke jumps down from his perch on a cluttered repair counter, and grins, eyes gleaming bright blue and arms spread wide. “You can always hang out with me! I'm mostly a pilot but I do a bunch of other stuff too! Like, um.” He paused, mouth twisting in thought. “Like sometimes we go on really crazy missions. Oh, we is Han and Chewie and Leia, they're really cool. Chewie is a Wookiee, so he's really tall and hairy. He's kind of loud and scary at first glance, but he's a really nice guy when you talk to him."

Kaytoo thought about it. Ran the numbers. Considered all possibilities. “I have nothing better to do.”

Luke seems to brighten even more. “Great! I can introduce you, let's go. Hey, you can meet Wedge and oh you have to meet-" He jabbered on about his friends and his training, which made no sense to Kay, but was still somehow interesting conversation. He felt that these upcoming years wouldn't be so bad after all. 

At least he felt this way before a glaringly gold droid hobbled up to Luke. "Master Luke! Have you heard the things Artoo is saying these days? Absolutely vulgar! I beg of you, that droid must be taught a lesson! He is just-" The unknown droid begins listing reasons why this Artoo must be reprogrammed. On second thought, Kay's patience is quickly running out. 

_There is a 99% chance I will threaten this droid within the next minute._

"If you do not cease your useless complaining, I think I will-"

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry if I missed any errors!!!!!!)


End file.
